Take Me Out
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Updated YeWook time! Lima cowok aneh naksir lima yeoja cantik, mereka pun nyamar jadi cewek biar bisa deket sama mangsanya...Berhasil ato gagalkah mereka? SuJu DBSK...Pokoknya baca aja...Review kalo berkenan...alnya author lagi stress...hahahahaha #plak
1. Chapter 1

**Take Me Out**

**Main Cast**

**All SuJu Members + DBSK Members**

**Pairing : KangTeuk, HanChul, YunJae, YooSu, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum, KyuMin, ZhouRy, Changmin+ShinRi**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, cerita aneh, alur gaje, humor gagal, EYD failure, many typos**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Lima cowok cakep and keren rela nyamar jadi cewek buat dapet cinta. Berhasilkah mereka?**

**Prolog**

**At a Luxury Mansion**

Di sebuah mansion mewah ini, hiduplah 9 orang namja dewasa dan seorang namja kecil yang sangat imut. Layaknya pangeran di negeri dongeng, hidup mereka sangatlah bahagia. Namun, tidak bagi 5 orang namja dewasa yang diketahui bernama Kangin, Yesung, Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah pangeran-pangeran yang gagal mencari cinta. Mengapa demikian? Padahal dari tampang mereka bisa dikategorikan tampan, keren, dan jadi idola para yeoja. Sayangnya, nasib memang belum mau ngasi mereka jodoh. Sungguh malang nasib mereka.

Sedangkan hidup yang sangat bahagia dijalani oleh 4 namja dewasa lainnya yang kita tahu mereka adalah Hangeng, Yunho, Yoochun dan Zhoumi. Mereka adalah pria-pria beruntung yang mendapatkan yeoja cantik-cantik walaupun terkadang kelakuan yeoja itu sangatlah nyeleneh. Si kecil yaitu Changmin, mungkin lebih suka hidup berpasangan dengan makanan enak yang selalu dimasak oleh kekasih-kekasih kakaknya.

Mungkinkah 5 pria tampan tadi menemukan cinta sejati mereka? Ataukah mereka akan jadi perjaka ting-ting seumur hidup mereka? Hanya Tuhan dan author yang tahu jalan ceritanya #plak.

**At ShinRi Café**

Mari kita lihat di sebuah Café yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Ya, ShinRi Café. Café milik pasangan berbahagia Shindong dan Nari *readers: uda tau thor* oke kita lanjutkan. Pasangan ShinRi ini memiliki 5 ekor anak maaf maksudnya 5 orang anak perempuan yang kalo disamain sama bidadari ya setara gitu dech. Kalo diurut dari yang paling tua.

Leeteuk

Keibuan, memiliki senyum malaikat tapi kalo marah lebih serem dari setan, suka benda berwarna putih. Apa aja suka yang penting putih.

Sungmin

Aegyo, manja, kekanak-kanakkan, terkadang kelakuannya ga sesuai usianya, moody, suka pink, paling bongsor diantara saudaranya yang lain #dihajarVitaMins

Hyukjae

Ceria, penuh semangat, suka dance, aneh, hobi makan tapi ga gendut-gendut, punya gummy smile yang mematikan, agak mesum and suka ngupil, oke abaikan yang terakhir #dibacokJewels

Kibum

Paling kalem, suka baca buku, paling pinter diantara saudaranya yang lain, punya killer smile, suka ngoleksi batu (ga tau pake apa), penurut, kalo marah bisa ngambek sampe sebulan.

Ryeowook

Si bungsu yang manis dan penurut, pinter masak, tapi paling cengeng, suka ngumpulin resep masakan, paling suka sama boneka kura-kura, cita-cita pengen jadi kura-kura ninja, abaikan!

Nah, begitulah 5 orang anak gadis dari ShinRi Café. Karena merasa sangat bertanggung jawab, maka mereka juga ikut membantu di Café milik orang tua mereka. Sayangnya, karena Café yang terus berkembang, mereka pun kekurangan tenaga. Karena itu mereka memasang lowongan kerja, namun hanya para yeoja yang boleh melamar di Café ini. Entahlah apa alasannya.

**Back to Luxury Mansion**

Tampak 5 orang namja lagi galau. Entah karena apa. Mereka hanya diam merenung dan tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hanya terdengar suara Changmin yang lagi makan kripik singkong. Entah karena nada cara makan Changmin yang menarik ato malah mengganggu ketenangan 5 orang namja ini hingga menyebabkan seorang namja yang biasa dipanggil Evil ini menginterupsi cara makan Changmin.

"Min, bisa ga kamu makan kripik ga berisik?"

"Hah? Mana bisa hyung. Kripik kan suaranya krenyes krenyes gitu jadi pastinya berisik"

"Au ah gelap, pokoknya kalo hyung ampe denger kamu makan kripiknya berisik, semua jatah kripikmu tak balikin ke supermarket" (emang bisa ya?)

"Yahhh, hyung tega deh"

Mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun, Changmin berusaha makan kripik tidak berisik dengan langsung menelan kripiknya tanpa mengunyahnya (kagak keselek apa ya?)

Karena tadi sudah tau para gadis-gadis cantik ShinRi Café, maka sekarang kita lihat para cowok-cowok jablay ini. Mulai dari yang paling tua dulu ya?

Yesung

Kepala besar, agak oon hahahahaha #authordibacokClouds…Oke mari sedikit serius, yang tadi bener kok tapi Yesung ini pinter walau ga sepinter Changmin, terus suaranya bagus, terus suka kura-kura, terus matanya sipit, terus terus terus terus *readers: uda thor, ntar nabrak, author: ahh iya iya* ya cukup segitu aja.

Kangin

Ini sih badannya gede, uda kaya' satpam #dilemparKangin. Oke Kangin adalah cowok paling tampan se-Korea, katanya sih. Kebapakan, tegas, sering diejek Raccon, pengen punya istri paling cantik, kaya, sexy, pokoknya bahenol deh.

Donghae

Cowok paling polos tapi agak mesum. Suka ngaca, selalu merasa dirinya paling cakep, hobi maen gitar, suka makan ikan karena itu dia disebut Fishy. Sisanya silahkan pikirkan sendiri *readers: jiah, si author pasti males ngetik, author: ga kok #ngelesmodeon*

Siwon

Nah, ini sih yang ototnya uda kaya' Ade Rai. Bodynya sexy, bikin ngiler, agak mesum dikit alnya suka gaul sama si Ikan dan si Evil, agak budek #dirajamSiwonest. Tapi yang pasti dia setia *bukan selingkuh tiada akhir ato setiap tikungan ada*, penyayang, penyabar, selalu senyum pada setiap orang tidak peduli dimanapun berada *orang gila dund* bukan maksudnya senyum itu ibadah gitu sih kata abang Wonwon.

Kyuhyun

Inilah si Raja Mesum abad 21 #dihajarKyu, kata dia sih dia itu cowok paling cakep sejagad raya, hobi maen game dari game modern ampe game tradisional pun bisa, dia nih paling pinter diantara sodara-sodaranya yang lain, suka jail, smirk andalannya membuatnya dijuluki Raja Setan, cita-cita ingin jadi orang paling kaya di seluruh dunia *apaan sih Kyu ini* #abaikan.

Mereka berlima tidak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis-gadis impian mereka. Ya seperti kata orang _love at first sight_, begitulah yang terjadi pada lima namja aneh itu. Agar bisa memiliki gadis-gadis itu mereka menggunakan cara yang boleh dibilang nekat. Mereka yang melihat kelima gadis itu bekerja di Café, langsung melamar di Café itu dan akhirnya ditolak mentah-mentah. Kalo ditolak maka dukun bertindak, tapi tidak…Mereka tidak pake dukun tapi mereka akan mendekati mangsa mereka dengan "MENYAMAR MENJADI YEOJA" ya, itung-itung bisa lebih deket lagi tuh.

_Bagaimakah kisah mereka selanjutnya? Ulah ato kelucuan apa yang mereka lakukan? Berhasilkah mereka mendapatkan yeoja yang mereka sukai? Mari kita lihat pada chapter selanjutnya._

**_yuukiheaven_**

_**Mungkin sekian dulu perkenalan tokoh-tokoh utama cerita. Untuk pertemuan setiap couple akan diceritakan per chapter jadi para readers bisa request diantara kelima couple mana yang lebih dulu dimuat. Untuk HanChul, YunJae, YooSu, maupun ZhouRy akan muncul di setiap chapter jadi ga perlu khawatir. Silakan pilih ato coblos couple favoritmu:**_

_**KangTeuk**_

_**YeWook**_

_**HaeHyuk**_

_**SiBum**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**Mind to Review?**_

_**by Yuukiheaven**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Me Out**

**Main Cast**

**All SuJu Members + DBSK Members**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk, **

**Slight : KangTeuk, HanChul, YunJae, YooSu, YeWook, SiBum, KyuMin, ZhouRy, Changmin+ShinRi**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, cerita aneh, alur gaje, humor gagal, EYD failure, many typos**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Ikan ketemu monyet gimana jadinya ya? Donghae _fall in love_ dengan gadis aneh yang hobi manjat pohon, apakah gadis itu juga menyukainya?**

**Berhubung banyak banget yang review hehehehehe,,,makasi banyak ya chingu**

**Author akhirnya putuskan untuk couple pertama adalah Haehyuk,,,ntar couple yang paling banyak minta belakangan biar tambah seru,,wakakakaka *reader : bantai authorrrrr…author: mian ya #cengengesan***

**Buat Haehyuk shipper,,,, are u ready?**

**At Somewhere**

**Donghae POV**

Wihhh, jalan-jalan adalah salah satu hobiku. Ga peduli kemana yang penting jalan. Males juga tinggal di rumah. Hyungdeul pada kencan semua, palingan cuma ada Siwon, Kyu, Kangin hyung, Yesung hyung plus si Changmin di rumah. Andai aku punya yeojachingu seperti hyung yang lain, ga perlu jablay gini kan? Jadi inget omongan Heechul noona, kalo pacar itu jangan ditunggu kalo bisa kejar terus ampe ke bulan. Emang bisa ya? Ngomong-ngomong soal cewek nih, aku pernah suka sama Jessica, anak tetangga sebelah tapi sayang banget ternyata tu cewek uda dijodohin ma ortu-nya. Buseeet dah zaman uda maju masih juga ada yang kaya' Siti Nurlela ahh bukan Siti Nurbaya maksudnya.

**Donghae POV end**

Karena lelah berkeliling seharian, Donghae memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon taman. Tanpa disangka sangka, di atas pohon ada seekor monyet #plak maksudnya sesosok kuntilanak ahhh bukan juga ternyata seorang gadis berambut blonde ya lumayan seksi sih walau agak krempeng #dihajarKunyuk. Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di atas pohon, mungkin sedang nyari wangsit atau sejenisnya. Namun, karena kurang seimbang dengan dahan pohon, dahannya pun patah dan tentu saja si gadis itu terjatuh dan menimpa Donghae yang sedang asyik tidur.

**BRUAAAAAKKKKKK**

"Aduuuuuuhhhh" rintih Donghae

"Buseet dah, ditimpa pohon gue" teriak Donghae lebay.

Tak disangka ternyata yang jatuh tidak hanya dahan pohon tapi juga seorang bidadari dari langit. Donghae pun terkesima melihat penampakkan sang gadis. Dia pun mencium ketek-nya berharap ini adalah effect dari a*e yang digunakan. Maklum dia itu korban iklan.

"Wahhh, kaya' di iklan "Malaikat pun jadi lupa diri". Ampuh banget ni parfum, ternyata ni bidadari cantik juga ya. Naksir deh gua" ujar Donghae dalam hati.

Sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Hyukkie itu masih sibuk ngusap bokongnya yang mendarat mulus di atas tanah. Donghae yang ga mau kehilangan kesempatan langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ahh, gwenchana" ucap gadis itu sambil menerima uluran tangan Donghae. Gadis itu pun menatap Donghae dan tersenyum. Sejenak Donghae terkesima dengan senyuman yang diberikan gadis itu.

"Kawaii" ujar Donghae berbisik

"Ahh ya, Donghae imnida" ucap Donghae memperkenalkan diri.

"Hyukjae imnida. Gomawo atas pertolongannya Donghae-ssi" balas gadis itu sambil menunjukkan gummy smile-nya.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama agar Donghae bisa akrab dengan gadis itu. Ternyata gadis bernama Hyukkie ini bekerja di ShinRi Café, salah satu café paling terkenal di Seoul. Merasa mendapat durian runtuh, Donghae ingin melancarkan pedekate dengan gadis pujaannya. Begitulah awal kedekatan Donghae dan gadis bernama Hyukkie.

**At Luxury Mansion**

Donghae pulang ke rumah dengan wajah berbinar-binar tak seperti sebelumnya yang memasang wajah membosankan. Hal ini tentu saja menarik perhatian para hyungdeul-nya.

"Akuuu pulang" teriak Donghae.

"Selamat datang" ujar seorang wanita cantik.

"Ahhh, ada Jae noona, pasti mau keluar sama Yunho hyung ya?"

"Ah, Hae-ah kamu tau aja dech" jawab wanita bernama Jaejoong sambil mencubit lengan Donghae.

"Ah, appo noona" ucap Donghae kesakitan.

Donghae dan Jaejoong pun mengobrol ringan seringan angin yang berhembus #authorlebay.

Mungkin readers banyak yang belum tau tentang pacar-pacar hyung-hyungnya Donghae. Dengan kebaikan hati author, author akan menceritakan dongeng tentang pacar-pacar hyung-nya Donghae.

Mulai dari yang paling tua yaitu Hangeng, pria keturunan Cina ini memiliki pacar seorang yeoja supeeeeerrrrr cantik namanya Heechul. Heechul adalah pemilik salon terkenal ini tentu sesuai dengan hobinya yang suka dandan. Sedangkan Yunho, pria bermata musang ini pacarnya adalah Jaejoong yang diketahui seorang penyanyi terkenal. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak kalah cantik dengan Heechul, matanya yang bulat besar dan jernih bisa menghipnotis namja manapun. Kemudian Yoochun, ehm walaupun dia playboy tapi kalo uda masalah pasangan abadi pastinya dia serius. Iya, gadis yang entah dapat dikatakan beruntung ato malang ini adalah Junsu, teman masa kecil Yoochun. Ya, pasangan ini dapat dikategorikan paling sering ribut namun juga paling cepet baikan. Dan terakhir adalah si koala merah ato lebih dikenal dengan Zhoumi, heran juga padahal tingginya uda kaya' pohon pinang tapi ternyata dia laku juga#dihajarZhoumi. Gadis yang beruntung mengisi hati Zhoumi ini adalah Henry. Sosok gadis imut dan manja. Benar-benar tipe Zhoumi sekali.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun pergi berkencan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih melamun tentang gadis yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Hemmm" helanya pasrah.

Donghae pun memutuskan pergi ke kamarnya dan memang lebih enak melamun disana dari pada di ruang tamu yang jelas-jelas banyak nyamuknya.

**At Donghae's Room**

"Bodooohhhh" rutuk Donghae.

"Kok tadi ga aku tanyain nomor ponselnya ya?"

"Hahhhh" helanya lagi.

Donghae ternyata lupa menanyakan nomor ponsel Hyukkie hanya bisa menghela napas. Mungkin karena saking terpesona, dia sampai lupa menanyakan nomor ponsel dan alamat rumahnya.

"Oh, iya. Bukannya dia kerja di ShinRi Café. Bagus kalo gitu, besok aku mau kesana ahh" ujarnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

**At Living room**

"Ada liat Donghae ga?" tanya sesosok tubuh seperti satpam perumahan #plak maksudnya sosok yang sangat perkasa.

"Ga tau hyung" jawab si Evil sekenanya karena dia sibuk maen PS sama si kecil Changmin.

"Kangin hyung…" panggil seseorang.

"Ohh, kamu Won. Liat si Donghae ga?"

"Kalo ga salah dia di kamar deh. Emangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Ga kok, cuma mau nagih utang. Uda sebulan dia belum balikin duitku" jelas si Kangin.

"Oooohhh" jawab Siwon dengan membentuk mulutnya dengan "O" besar.

**At Hyukkie's Room**

"Eonnie tau ga sih tadi aku ketemu cowok cakep lho" ujar seorang gadis berambut blonde sambil menarik lengan baju kakak perempuannya.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya si kakak.

"Siapa ya? aku lupa namanya. Habis dia cakep sih"

"Dasar, kalo uda ketemu cowok cakep pasti langsung jelalatan" interupsi sebuah suara.

"Uhhh, bilang aja Minnie eonnie iri ya? Makanya jangan banyak makan coklat, makin bongsor tuh body" ejek gadis berambut blonde itu.

"Ihhhh, awas kamu Hyukkie…" teriak Minnie sambil melempar semua bantal ke arah Hyukkie dan langsung mengejar Hyukkie.

Sedangkan saudari mereka yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kekanakan dua saudarinya.

**For the next couple is KangTeuk**

**NB: Pertemuan KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, YeWook, SiBum, dan KyuMin waktunya terjadi bersamaan namun di tempat berbeda dan situasi berbeda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Take Me Out**

**Main Cast**

**All SuJu Members + DBSK Members**

**Main Pair : KangTeuk **

**Slight :HaeHyuk, HanChul, YunJae, YooSu, YeWook, SiBum, KyuMin, ZhouRy, Changmin+ShinRi**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, cerita aneh, alur gaje, humor gagal, EYD failure, many typos**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Kangin yang lagi belanja ke pasar ketemu dengan yeoja kaya' malaikat. Panah cupid langsung nancep di jantungnya. Gimana usaha Kangin mendekati si gadis malaikat?**

**This is time for KangTeuk couple...are u ready for KangTeuk shipper?**

**At Market (ga' tau nama pasar tradisional di Seoul jadi anggep aja di pasar apa gitu)**

**Kangin POV**

Hari ini rencananya mau beli apa ya? Oh ya, beli sabun colek, sabun mandi, makanan kura-kura…Lho? Ah ini 'kan daftar belanjaannya si kepala besar. Yah, aku lupa membawa daftar belanjaanku. Oh ya aku baru inget, aku kesini 'kan mau beli kaos oblong yang kaya' om Bob Marley. Maklum lagi pengen jadi anak reggae biar asyik kaya' di pantai. Andai aku punya yeojachingu, ga' perlu sendiri ke pasar. Ada yang tak suruh-suruh pula. Namanya nasib, nyari jodoh lewat facebook pas ketemuan eh malah dipanggil satpam gua. Ga' liat apa tampang ganteng gini. Uda mirip banget tuh sama Kangin Super Junior yang suaranya sekseh abiz. Ya, daripada mikiri cewek mending beli si kaos sapa tau ntar ada cewek nyempil deh.

**Kangin POV end**

Kangin pun mulai berkeliling dari satu toko ke took lain Cuma buat nyari kaos oblong kaya' punyanya om Bob Marley. Di sisi lain, Leeteuk juga tampaknya sedang sibuk memilih kaos yang berwarna putih. Tiba-tiba tangan Leeteuk seperti disentuh seseorang, tangannya besar, agak kasar dan ternyata dia adalah…..Preman pasar ahhh bukan salah-salah maaf maksudnya dia adalah Kangin. Leeteuk terpana melihat wajah tampan Kangin *berarti Leeteuk tidak buta hahaha* Begitu pula Kangin terpana dengan wajah teduh Leeteuk. Tanpa sadar Kangin menyentuh lebih tangan Leeteuk dan langsung dihentikan oleh penjaga toko.

"Heeemmm, maaf Anda sebenernya mau beli atau mau tatap-tatapan?" Tanya si Penjaga Toko sinis *ah penjaga toko mengganggu moment KangTeuk*

Karena moment tatap-tatapannya diganggu si penjaga toko. Leeteuk yang tersadar tangannya berada di bawah Kangin langsung menepis tangan Kangin dengan lembut tentunya.

"Ahh, maaf Noona," ucap Kangin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya juga minta maaf," ucap Leeteuk dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Kangin yang sepertinya melihat wajah memerah Leeteuk merasa dikirimkan seorang malaikat ke hadapannya.

"Asyik nih. Ni cewek cantik juga, bohay lagi," batin Kangin.

Dengan tekad yang agak nekat Kangin pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kangin imnida"

"Leeteuk imnida"

Dan lagi-lagi si penjaga toko mengganggu moment KangTeuk *readers: heran ma ni penjaga toko, ga bosen-bosen apa gangguin orang*

"Heem, maaf Anda mau beli di toko kami ato tidak?" Tanya si penjaga toko dengan nada ga' nyante.

Kangin dan Leeteuk yang merasa "disindir" oleh si penjaga toko segera meminta maaf.

"Mianhe," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kangin maupun Leeteuk kelihatannya lupa tujuan awalnya buat ke pasar. Mereka mengobrol dengan sangat akrab padahal baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Ya namanya love at first sight sapa yang tau. Leeteuk pun bercerita pada Kangin kalo dia adalah anak pemilik ShinRi Café dan juga sedang bekerja disana. Kangin pun mulai tau apa saja yang disukai Leeteuk. Warna putih. Entah Kangin masih ingat ato sudah lupa ingin membeli baju ke pasar malah sekarang dia ingin membelikan Leeteuk segala hal yang berwarna putih dari topi, bra, cd, gaun, tanktop, sepatu, kaos kaki. Pokoknya yang penting putih.

Kangin pun sudah menetapkan target yeojachingu-nya adalah Leeteuk, dia akan menempuh berbagai cara mulai cara yang tradisional hingga cara modern untuk mendapatkan hati sang Angel. Mungkin Kangin harus siap berkorban banyak.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menjelang petang. Kangin dan Leeteuk pun berpamitan pulang setelah sebelumnya bertukar nomor ponsel berharap bisa bertemu di lain waktu. Si Cupid yang dari tadi memata-matai mereka akhirnya berhasil menancapkan panah asmara *inget lagunya Afgan* ke jantung Leeteuk maupun Kangin.

"Mission Accomplished," ujar si Cupid yang langsung menghilang ditelan angin.

**At Luxury Mansion**

"Senangnya hatiku, bisa dapet cewek cantik…" senandung Kangin

"Idihhh,hyung uda gila," ejek Changmin

"Hush..anak kecil ga' boleh ikut campur," ujar Kangin.

Kangin yang merasa sangat-sangat senang hari ini karena bertemu sesosok malaikat cantik. Dengan tidak sabar dia pun segera mengirimkan pesan ke Leeteuk.

**To : Leeteuk My Angel**

**From : Kangin "Raccon"**

**Subject : Hai cantik!**

**Hai cantik, padahal baru ketemu tadi tapi aku uda kangen lagi ma' kamu lho?**

_**SENT**_

Tak selang berapa lama, ponsel Kangin bergetar tandanya ada sms masuk. Dia sangat berharap itu dari Leeteuk. Namun,

**To : Kangin "Raccon"**

**From : Donghae "Fishy"**

**Subject : Hyung aku mau ngutang lagi!**

**Hyung, boleh ga' aku ngutang lagi? Lagi kere nih. Minta ma Yunho hyung ato Han-gege pasti ditanyain macem-macem. Akhir bulan ku kembaliin ne? Please, hyung ganteng deh!**

"Cih, ternyata si ikan mas koki yang sms tak kira my angel. Mau ngutang lagi, yang bulan lalu aja belum dibayar"

Karena ingin menyelesaikan masalah secara gentle, Kangin pun mencari Donghae yang entah dimana berada.

**At Living room**

"Ada liat Donghae ga?" tanya Kangin

"Ga tau hyung" jawab si Evil sekenanya karena dia sibuk maen PS sama si kecil Changmin.

"Kangin hyung…" panggil seseorang.

"Ohh, kamu Won. Liat si Donghae ga?"

"Kalo ga salah dia di kamar deh. Emangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Ga kok, cuma mau nagih utang. Uda sebulan dia belum balikin duitku" jelas si Kangin.

"Oooohhh" jawab Siwon dengan membentuk mulutnya dengan "O" besar.

Kangin segera menuju kamar Donghae.

"Oiiii, ikan bau keluar lo,"gedor Kangin kaya' rentenir mau nagih Utah.

Pintu yang tertutup rapat itupun akhirnya terbuka.

"Napa hyung?" Tanya Donghae males-malesan

"Balikin duitku"

"Yah, hyung baru aku mau minjem duit"

"Balikin dulu yang bulan lalu ntar tak pinjemin lagi"

"Yah hyung, aku ga ada duit nih"

"Ah dasar kere lo, kalo gini pantes aja si Jessica ngabur dari lo. Kagak modal sih kamu"

"Ihhh kaya' hyung modal aja. Beli baju di pasar. Kaya' aku donk di dept. store"

"Biarin yang penting murah, buat apa beli baju mahal-mahal kalo robek buang. Udah ah, kamu ngerusak moodku aja. Inget ya tak tunggu ampe akhir minggu ini. Awas ga! Gue piting lo"

"Hiiiiiiyyyy…serem," ujar Donghae langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kangin masih senyum-senyum gaje dan menuju kamarnya berharap nanti dia bisa memimpikan si cantik Leeteuk.

**At Hyukkie's Room**

"Eonnie tau ga sih tadi aku ketemu cowok cakep lho" ujar seorang gadis berambut blonde sambil menarik lengan baju kakak perempuannya.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya si kakak.

"Siapa ya? aku lupa namanya. Habis dia cakep sih"

"Dasar, kalo uda ketemu cowok cakep pasti langsung jelalatan" interupsi sebuah suara.

"Uhhh, bilang aja Minnie eonnie iri ya? Makanya jangan banyak makan coklat, makin bongsor tuh body" ejek gadis berambut blonde itu.

"Ihhhh, awas kamu Hyukkie…" teriak Minnie sambil melempar semua bantal ke arah Hyukkie dan langsung mengejar Hyukkie.

"Eonnie, kok senyum-senyum ndiri?" Tanya si bungsu.

"Ahh ga kok," jawab si kakak ngeles.

"Ihh baru ketemu uda bilang kangen, dasar gombal," batin Leeteuk seraya menatap layar hp-nya dengan muka memerah.

Begitulah pertemuan singkat antara couple KangTeuk yang sudah ada tanda-tanda cinta.

**For the next couple is YeWook**


	4. Chapter 4

**Take Me Out**

**Main Cast**

**All SuJu Members + DBSK Members**

**Main Pair : YeWook**

**Slight :HaeHyuk, HanChul, YunJae, YooSu, KangTeuk, SiBum, KyuMin, ZhouRy, Changmin+ShinRi**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, cerita aneh, alur gaje, humor gagal, EYD failure, many typos**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Yesung lagi main "Catch Doll". Ketemu cewek innocent yang suka ngumpulin boneka kura-kura. Nyambungkah mereka? Ato malah ngadat di tengah jalan?**

**This is time for YeWook couple...are u ready for YeWook shipper?**

**At Lotte World**

**Yesung POV**

"You lose" gema sebuah mesin permainan.

"Cih..gagal lagi! Udah habis nih koin buat ngambil satu boneka kura-kura super imut tuh!" ucapku sambil menempelkan wajahnya di permukaan kaca.

"Ah ku coba lagi. Kalo kata d'massive jangan menyerah jangan menyerah," ucapku sambil nyanyi. *hush oppa jangan nyanyi ntar pada klepeg-klepeg semua….kkkkkk*

**Yesung POV end**

**Other side**

"You win"

"Yeahhh! Aku tau pasti dapet lagi," ucap sesosok gadis imut berambut kepang dua.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam. Ah! Baru dapat enam, disini sudah habis nih," ucap Wookie sambil melirik ke dalam mesin "Catch Doll" untuk mencari boneka kura-kura kesukaannya.

Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari mesin yang kira-kira ada boneka kura-kuranya. Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk dengan sebuah mesin yang sedang dimainkan oleh namja berkepala besar. Dengan pede-nya Wookie segera menghampiri namja itu.

"You lose"

"Ahhh, shi…ups," kaget Yesung melihat sesosok gadis imut disampingnya.

Dengan wajah sumringah dan innocent-nya, Wookie tersenyum lebar. Yesung merasa tersipu malu *hihihihi* baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang menghampirinya. Selama ini dia selalu diolok-olok karena lemot-nya yang ga' ketulungan.

"Hai..!" sapa Wookie.

"Ha….iiii ju…ga!" jawab Yesung gugup.

"Lagi maen ya?"

"Ah iya tapi gagal terus…hehhhe," ujar Yesung sambil nyengir kuda.

"Boleh tak coba ga?"

"Boleh boleh."

Wookie pun mencoba mesin permainan "Catch Doll". Namanya juga master-nya, dengan mata tertutup pun dia mampu mengambil satu persatu boneka yang diinginkan. Sedangkan Yesung? Cengo. Cengo karena baru pertama kali liat cewek yang ahli banget main "Catch Doll". Cengo karena koin yang dipakai si cewek itu koinnya dia. Hah padahal dia mau maen yang lain. Emang nasib, walau koin hilang setidaknya Yesung ingin kenalan sama cewek super duper imut ini.

"Hah, akhirnya dapat semua. Terima kasih ya?" ucap Wookie seraya menenteng keranjang berisi boneka kura-kura dan segera kabur dari tempat Yesung.

"Eeeeehh, wait wait," cegah Yesung.

"Wae?"

"Kamu suka kura-kura ya?"

"Ehm, ne! Emangnya kenapa?"

"Mau kura-kura beneran ga?"

"Ahhh, mau banget nget nget dech," ujar Wookie lebay.

"Tapi ada syaratnya lho?"

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kamu harus nemenin aku jalan-jalan seharian," ucap Yesung.

"Cuma itu aja?"

"Ehm! Permintaan lain menyusul."

"Ini cewek kok gampang banget ya diajak orang asing, ga takut diculik napa," batin Yesung.

Yesung pun mengeluarkan smirk aneh-nya karena berhasil memperdaya Wookie. Itung-itung buat ganti koin yang dihabiskan oleh Wookie. Dia bisa dapet cewek yang mau diajak kencan dadakan.

"Oh ya namamu sapa?"

"Ryeowook tapi biasa dipanggil Wookie," jawab Wookie seimut mungkin.

"Aku Yesung."

"Yesung oppa?"

"Ne," jawab Yesung angguk-angguk.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama, bermain berbagai permainan dari mulai yang soft sampai yang ekstrem. Anehnya lagi begitu mudahnya mereka akrab, mungkin karena mereka sama-sama aneh #plak.

"Wookie."

"Ne, oppa."

"Kamu tinggal di mana? Biar tak antar pulang. Ini kan sudah hampir malam."

"Di ShinRi Café oppa," jawab Wookie sambil menjilat es krimnya yang mulai meleleh.

"Kajja," ajak Yesung.

Mereka pun pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. Sangat romantis malah. Mungkin ini yang namanya love at first sight.

**In front of ShinRi Café**

"Gomawo oppa sudah mau mengantarkanku pulang," ucap Wookie sambil membungkukan badan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Wookie. Kita kan teman."

Yesung melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh menempel pada rambut Wookie. Dia pun berjalan mendekati Wookie.

"Wookie, ram…."

Belum selesai Yesung berbicara, tiba-tiba dia terpeleset kulit pisang yang entah berasal dari mana *lirik si Unyuk* *Unyuk: ngapaen lo lirik-lirik gue? #ganyante*. Yesung pun menimpa tubuh mungil Wookie. Ya, intinya Yesung di atas, Wookie di bawah. Karena jarak wajah mereka yang nyaris berciuman, membuat keduanya tersipu malu. Mereka tetap diam dalam posisinya, tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

6 detik

7 detik

8 detik

9 detik

10 detik

Tiba-tiba beruang pun muncul #digaplok Shindong. Ah maksudnya Shindong, appa dari Wookie muncul dan tentu saja sangat kaget melihat putri bungsunya mau diperkosa namja berkepala besar. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Shindong langsung berteriak sambil memegang panci.

"Oiiiiii, kamu enak saja mau nyentuh-nyentuh putriku!"

Yesung yang mendengar teriakan Shindong langsung bangun, dan membungkukan badan meminta maaf.

"Mianhe ahjussi, ini salah paham," jelas Yesung.

Karena Shindong lagi kalap, langsung saja Shindong melempar seluruh perabotan rumah kea rah Yesung. Mulai dari panci, sendok sayur, kompor, pisau dapur, pot, vas bunga, dan lain-lain. Namun Yesung cukup gesit dan menghindar dengan cepat. Sehingga tak ada satu pun senjata maut dari Shindong mengenainya. Wookie? Dia cengo melihat kelakuan appa-nya.

"Apppaaaaaa, sudaaahhhhhh!" teriak Wookie yang tentunya sampai ke Afrika sana.

Shindong pun berhenti, Yesung apalagi yang sedang memasang pose menghindar dan melindungi kepala besarnya dengan panci.

"Oppa, lebih baik kamu pulang saja dan gomawo sudah maun mengantarkanku," ucap Wookie tegas.

"Dan kau appa, ayo masuk atau aku laporkan pada umma biar appa dihukum!"

Mendengar ancaman Wookie, Shindong mengkeret dan langsung masuk tidak mau ambil resiko dibantai oleh sang istri Nari.

**On the way**

Yesung yang masih mengingat-ingat bagaimana kejadian tak sengaja antara dia dan Wookie. Tersipu malu, wajah memerah dan geleng-geleng kaya' orang gila. Tak sadar banyak orang yang memandangnya.

"Hah, coba saja tadi appa-nya Wookie ga ganggu, udah ku kiss si Wookie," khayal Yesung sambil geleng-geleng disko.

Benar-benar 10 detik yang berkesan begitu pikir Yesung. Tiba-tiba Yesung memonyongkan bibirnya entah dia sadar atau tidak berada di tempat umum. Sedangkan orang-orang sekitarnya pada menahan tawa berpikir namja satu ini harusnya masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Hah benar-benar Yesung yang aneh #digaplokYesung.

Yesung merasa tertantang mendekati Wookie, dan menyusun rencana untuk menjinakkan appa Wookie yaitu Shindong, biar ga rugi punya kepala besar. Biasanya orang kepala besar 'kan pinter-pinter gitu menurut si Yesung. Maka dimulailah perjuangan Yesung untuk mendapat si imut Wookie.

**Wookie's Room**

"Huh appa nyebelin deh, ini 'kan pertama kalinya aku dideketin cowok, bête bête bête," dengus Wookie kesal.

Wookie pun membayangkan bagaimana tampannya wajah Yesung jika dilihat dari dekat. Pipinya pun memanas, dan dia terus menggumam tampan, tampan, tampan seperti kura-kura #plak maksudnya seperti pangeran.

"Wookie, dipanggil sama Teuki eonnie lho," panggil sebuah suara.

"Ah, iya Bum, tunggu bentar nanti aku kesana."

Wookie pun segera merapikan boneka kura-kura yang didapat hari ini. Dan segera menyusul Kibum ke kamar salah satu eonnie-nya untuk? Ada yang tau? Tentu saja untuk ngegosip tentang gosip-gosip terbaru artis-artis Korea. *hah uda kaya' tante-tante nih -"*

Bagaimana nasib Wookie dan Yesung? Akankah Shindong menyetujui Yesung meng-rape Wookie ah salah maksudnya melamar Wookie? Atau malah akan dilempar panci lagi seperti tadi? Hanya Tuhan dan author yang tau. ^^

**For the next couple is SiBum**


End file.
